


To Love

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pervert Aomine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amis d'enfance, ça faisait un petit moment –littéralement, quatre ou cinq mois peut-être – qu'Aomine et Momoi étaient devenus un couple. Aussi, en fouillant dans la bibliothèque du basané et le connaissant bien, elle n'est pas vraiment surprise de tomber sur un manga hentaï. No lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce texte, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la relation Momoi/Aomine, je trouvais qu'il y avait un intérêt à les imaginer en couple, comme ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ils sont au courant de leurs travers mutuels et s'épargnent certaines désillusions. C'est donc la base du texte, sans plus ni moins. Aah c'est rare que j'écrive sur de l'hétéro, ça me fait presque bizarre XD !
> 
> Comme indiqué dans le résumé, bien qu'on parle d'un hentaï, pas de lemon, juste une description de la couverture et deux-trois allusions, ça reste peu poussé et peu insisté.  
> Bonne lecture !

Invitée chez Aomine, non plus en tant qu'amie mais petite-amie, maintenant que leur relation avait été officialisée devant leurs parents respectifs –qui, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, en étaient restés sur le derrière, Momoi se trouvait dans sa chambre, patientant le temps que le bleuté sorte de la salle de bain. En réalité, elle n'avait pas été conviée. Débarquant de fait à l'improviste, elle était tombée sur un Aomine pour le moins négligé, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. En mode déchet de la société, disons-le franchement, avec un t-shirt de deux jours et un jogging qui avait vécu lui aussi, des cheveux un peu graisseux histoire de bien compléter le tableau. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce regard presque alarmé –on parlait toujours du joueur nonchalant de Touou – quand il l'avait découverte sur le pas de la porte. Sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de faire de remarque, peut-être que le froncement de son nez à la senteur de l'arôme de transpiration qu'il dégageait fut cependant parleur, il avait filé sous la douche, lui donnant le droit d'aller dans son antre.

D'abord très agréablement surprise de découvrir que la pièce, petite et en longueur, avait été convenablement aérée, son ravissement s'était arrêté net lorsqu'elle avait vu la console de jeu allumée, les cannettes de soda, les chips et autres emballages de gâteaux traînant çà et là. Ajoutés à cela la couette roulée en boule au coin du lit, les vêtements qui tapissaient le sol et _surtout_ ce caleçon qui pendouillait sur la grosse vis reliant, par une pièce couverte d'un ornement plastifié qui lui donnait l'air d'une colonne vertébrale, le dossier à l'assise de la chaise de bureau. Y avait-il lieu plus représentatif de l'adolescent peu soigné en ce bas monde que la chambre d'Aomine Daïki ?

'Dai-chan, tu es vraiment un bordélique monstrueux'

Sur un soupir, la jeune fille avait fait un peu de rangement. Non pas que ce soit son rôle, mais la pauvre mère d'Aomine ne méritait pas de gérer tout ça, parce qu'il n'y avait nul doute que l'intéressé n'en prendrait pas charge lui-même. Autant dire que la poubelle de la chambre s'était vite retrouvée pleine. Elle connaissait assez bien la maison pour n'avoir pas eu besoin de chercher celle cachée dans le deuxième placard de la cuisine, puis le panier à linge-salle proche de la porte de la petite buanderie, elle-même à côté de la salle de bain. Sa tâche terminée, Momoi s'était sentie assez remontée contre son petit-ami. Ce qu'elle avait observé de prime abord n'était qu'une couche superficielle de ce qu'elle avait dû enlever.

Non, mais, vraiment, quel âge avait-il pour qu'il faille tout lui faire ainsi ?

Elle attendait avec une certaine impatience ce moment rêvé, et dans le fond redouté, qu'était la prise d'indépendance chez le jeune homme. Laisser un appartement à charge de _Daïki_ paraissait être une très mauvaise idée. Elle hésitait quant à penser qu'il se forcerait à être plus responsable ou qu'il dénigrerait ses tâches avec la même indifférence que maintenant. La première idée était amusante, la deuxième, des plus ignobles. Peu importe, elle ne jouerait pas les amies –petites-amies, aidantes, à ce niveau-là. S'il périssait sous un amas de déchet plus grand que lui, ce serait mérité, il devrait s'en débrouiller seul. Il en deviendrait bien capable un jour…

Nouveau soupir.

C'était paradoxal, mais Aomine passait énormément de temps sous la douche. Bien qu'il faille parfois lui crier un peu dessus pour qu'il s'y rende, quand monsieur décidait de prendre soin de lui, il faisait les choses bien. La rose ne regretterait pas cette odeur de fauve émanant de lui, toutefois, le fait était qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Au hasard, elle promena sa main le long de la deuxième étagère de la bibliothèque dans le coin de la porte, attrapant le manga tout au bout, titré 'How Good Was I'[1], grosses lettres violettes arrondies entourées de blanc. A peine eut-elle la couverture en vue qu'elle comprit. Y était représentée une brunette au regard fixe, tenant un criterium fraîchement mâchouillé au coin des lèvres, de la bave joignant encore le clip à sa bouche. Elle ne portait qu'une maigre veste en toile transparente, ouverte sur son soutien-gorge duquel dépassait un téton pointu. En bas, une petite culotte assortie.

Momoi se couvrit la bouche avec la main pour étouffer son bruyant soupir. Elle voulut reposer le manga aussi sec. Une sorte de curiosité l'en empêcha. Elle se déplaça prudemment, comme dans la crainte de se faire prendre. Collant son dos contre le mur, ses fesses sur le matelas, elle tourna les pages avec des doigts habiles, découvrant chaque case avec un œil réprobateur. Ce n'était pas possible, le personnage avait une souche à la place de sa masculinité !

_Dai-chan_ était décidément un _gros pervers_.

« Satsuki ! »

Parlant du loup…Elle laissa tomber le manga sur le lit et accourut, pour se trouver face à la porte boisée de la salle d'eau. Au travers de la cloison, Aomine cria :

« Tu peux me passer un caleçon et un pantalon de jogging, steuplais ?

—Quoi ? Mais enfin, Daï-chan, tu ne pouvais pas les prendre toi-même !

—Ben j'y ai pas pensé et je vais pas sortir à oualpé… »

Rageant contre son assisté d'ami, elle exerça un demi-tour sur elle-même, sa petite robe bleue clair ondulant derrière ses cuisses au rythme de ses pas furieux. Il allait l'entendre, quand il serait sorti de là ! Ouvrant son armoire, elle s'attendit à un désastre…Qui, fort, heureusement, n'était pas. Elle eut le loisir de piocher de quoi habiller ce grand gamin –elle avait plus l'impression d'être sa deuxième mère que sa meilleure amie. Retournant à la salle de bain, porte entrebâillée par laquelle elle tendit le bras, la main basanée saisit son bien.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

—Je ne le ferais pas. Merci. J'en ai pour deux secondes. Reste là. »

Agréant au bleuté le temps de s'habiller, elle attendit dans le couloir. Une fois cela fait, il apparut enfin à ses côtés, des gouttelettes encore en train de nager sur son torse nu, paupières plissées :

« V'la, j'suis propre. J'ai le droit à mon bisou ?

—Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. »

Elle avait rétorqué malicieusement, à raison quand on envisageait la quantité d'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour faire de sa chambre un lieu plus sain. Aomine secoua la tête et l'attira brusquement à lui, la jeune fille lâchant une exclamation étonnée en se faisant plaquer contre son torse indéniablement trop musclé. Elle tenta d'éviter ses lèvres, pour pimenter le jeu. Finalement, céda face à l'intrusion douce mais sauvage dont son petit-ami faisait preuve. Le baiser un peu trop long, elle frappa du poing contre son abdomen, mollement. Elle voulait respirer, mais elle voulait plus de cette étreinte.

Dilemme cornélien.

Ils se séparèrent et entremêlèrent leurs mains. Était venu le moment d'aller dans la chambre, ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser éperdument au milieu du couloir. Elle s'arrêta, soupirant.

« Tu ne mets pas tes serviettes dans le panier à linge sale ?

—Ah, j'ai oublié.

—Daï-chan, je n'en peux plus de toi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil effronté, lui jetant un « j'pense pas » assuré. Agacée, elle ignora sa remarque d'un mouvement de main dédaigneux. Revenue dans la pièce du fauve, elle prit place sur le lit sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Aomine passa la porte peu de temps après elle, yeux ronds. Compréhensible : pu de bazar, ça transformait les lieux.

« T'étais pas obligée, sérieux, t'es pas ma bonne.

—Bien sûr que je ne l'étais pas, et j'espère être remerciée. »

Le bleuté soupira.

« J'comptais le faire moi-même.

—Tu mens, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé de me recevoir avec un plus gros désastre que ça.

—Tu exagères. »

Elle eut un petit rire suffisant qu'il contra d'un haussement de sourcil.

« J'ai des dossiers sur toi, affirma-t-elle.

—Moi aussi. »

Ils se défièrent du regard et éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de le réclamer, le jeune homme lui adressa des remerciement, venant s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle était prête pour une séance de baisers fougueux, en demandait même avec plaisir, seulement, elle vit son petit-ami devenir interrogateur, ses fesses rencontrant le matelas. Elle comprit.

Ce manga qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Il le délogea de sous ses fesses. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la couverture. Le bleuté murmura :

« Merde. »

Il le posa au bord du lit, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pourquoi c'est dans mon lit ?

—Je m'ennuyais pendant que tu te douchais et je m'intéressais à tes lectures. »

Ils soupirèrent en duo.

« Je suppose qu'on évite ce moment où tu me dis "je croyais que t'étais différent, je suis dégoutée que tu fasses ça, tu es dégoutant" ?

—On l'évite. »

Il la jaugea.

« Mais t'en penses pas moins.

—Pour la partie 'tu es dégoûtant', peut-être. Mais je te connais, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas différent.

—Arf, j'ai l'impression que je dois me vexer. »

Les yeux pétillants, elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est normal à ton âge. »

C'est simplement ridicule quand on voit les proportions imaginées, ajouta-t-elle en pensée. Elle se garda d'en faire la remarque à voix haute, ne désirant pas rentrer dans les détails de l'œuvre.

« Heureusement que je t'ai toi, d'autres auraient pété un câble.

—Tant que tu te défoules avec un porno et non avec une autre fille que moi, je m'en fiche, Daï-chan. »

Il caressa la peau douce du dos de sa main.

« Je sais, t'es mature, et j'aime ça. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille vira de biais.

« C'est sûr que c'est un contraste avec ce que tu vis quotidiennement.

—Ah ouais, le sarcasme, avec moi ? Tu veux jouer ?

—Au basket ? Pourquoi pas. »

Aomine empoigna la hanche de la rose, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, baisant son front.

« Haha comme d'hab t'arriveras pas à choper la balle et tu courras derrière. »

Elle frappa son épaule.

« Goujat. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu te rappelles ? Ça te faisait pleurer quand on était petits et que je disais ça. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux, pointant un index accusateur devant les perles bleues marines.

« Oui, je me souviens, mais c'était parce que tu te moquais tout le temps de moi, j'étais sensible.

—Tu l'es toujours, je le sais bien.

—C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Ses globes oculaires s'étaient encore posés au plafond pendant qu'Aomine riait dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Je me rappelle aussi des limites qu'on avait instaurées entre nous. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Momoi, testant sa mémoire. Bien sûr qu'elle devait s'en souvenir, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui s'oubliait. Il tenait simplement à la voir développer le souvenir avec lui, pour le rendre plus vivant, renforcer cette impression de partage. La rose rit.

« Aah, oui, ces fameuses limites.

—On se parlait peu, on devait s'appeler par nos noms de familles et réagir comme des étrangers.

—Oui, en primaire. Et celles quand on était tous les deux.

—C'était toi qui voulais, ça. Pas de câlin, pas de bisou. Autant dire que t'as tout envoyé chier depuis. »

Surprenant ou pas, Momoi était bien la meneuse dans leur relation, depuis toujours et encore maintenant. Aomine avait été de ces petits garçons pleurnichards toujours fourrés dans les jupes de leurs mères, content d'avoir trouvé un substitut en la présence de la petite rose. Il se rappelait de cette fois où il avait mangé une part de la tarte cuisinée par la mère de son amie, laquelle l'avait découvert et copieusement grondé. Bien plus imposante que lui malgré leur écart de taille (Aomine avait été un grand enfant en plus d'un grand adolescent), la gamine avait réussi à le faire pleurer en lui promettant que s'il le refaisait, elle le rapporterait aux adultes et qu'il aurait le droit à une bonne fessée.

Là-dessus, il ne désirait aucunement taquiner leurs souvenirs mutuels, il avait déjà suffisamment honte que cet incident lui soit revenu en mémoire. Il s'ébroua, son amie affectant un air choqué.

« Haah, Daï-chan ne jure pas si facilement, c'est déconcertant.

—Pardon, ma belle. »

Ils rirent. La main du bleuté se faufila sous la robe de la jeune fille, flattant la cuisse nue, sans plus d'insistance.

« Dis, Satsu, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller plus loin, si tu te sens prête. »

Rougissante, Momoi se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« Hm, je ne sais pas, Daï-chan, honnêtement…

—Tu sais bien que je ne te quitterais pas après.

—Ce n'est pas le problème. Je pense que ça serait bien d'attendre encore un mois et ensuite, je serais toute à toi.

—Tu as des doutes sur nous ? »

Elle secoua la tête, prenant son visage en coupe, et l'attira dans un baiser.

« Aucun, je pense simplement qu'on devrait se donner plus de temps. »

Le garçon soupira. Il ne la forcerait pas. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas de ce genre, et c'était Satsuki, qui plus est. Il n'aurait rien fait qu'elle pourrait ne pas vouloir. Elle l'aurait castré, le cas échéant.

« Je relève le défi. Ça semble alléchant comme récompense, pour un mois.

—Tu es bête. »

Son épaule était résolument trop habituée à se recevoir des tapes.

« Toi aussi.

—Pas du tout. »

Il l'embrassa à son tour, caressant la cuisse voluptueuse. Il crut la sentir frissonner.

« Tu as peur ?

—Non. »

Elle se libéra de son emprise, et se levant du lit, pianota sur son épaule qu'elle martyrisait précédemment.

« Tu sais, les filles aussi ont une main droite. »

La déclaration sonna quelque peu Aomine, après quoi, une sorte d'excitation monta en lui. Un sourire pervers barra son visage.

« Oh…J'espère que tu penses à moi. »

Ne perdant rien de sa coquinerie, la rose s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, provocante :

« Pas toujours.

—Ah ouais, à qui ?

—Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Les sourcils d'Aomine se plissèrent. Elle rigolait peut-être, mais au cas où, ça ne lui plaisait pas, _pas du tout_.

« Non, Satsu ! On règle ça au basket ! »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle secoua la tête, boudeuse.

« Tu gagnerais.

—Ben alors si tu perds, tu me le dis. »

Ses poings descendirent sur ses hanches. Momoi s'irrita réellement par la réponse :

« Tu crois m'avoir avec une stratégie si stupide ? J'ai l'air stupide ? »

Aomine soupira.

« Ha, les filles…Bon, laissons tomber et allons jouer.

—Embrasse-moi d'abord. Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre un t-shirt.

—Me dis pas ce que je dois faire, j'ai pas quatre ans ! Puis j'y pensais tout seul. »

De mauvaise grâce, il obéit.

Quand il y réfléchissait, Aomine Daïki n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure petite amie que Momoi Satsuki. Pas parce qu'elle avait cette poitrine opulente qui lui faisait tant envie. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas pour ça. Ils se connaissaient, partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Elle était douce, joueuse, espiègle. Chiante, de temps à autre, mais il n'était pas mal dans son genre lui aussi.

En deux mots : son type.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Il existe vraiment :'). En fait, ce que je vais dire va compléter un peu la présentation du texte, je suis tombée sur un article qui célébrait la carrière de l'auteur de ce hentaï sur nautiljon, en voyant l'image (ne connaissant bien évidemment pas XD) je me suis demandé "tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? Un shojo ?" découvrant après lecture que, ehhhh, non, pas shojo, j'avais idée d'écrire une fiction sur une fille qui trouvait ça dans la bibliothèque de son boyfriend, pour déconner léger avec le cliché de la nana énervée après son mec parce qu'il regarde/lit du porn. L'AoMomo me semblait fonctionner pour un tel contexte X).
> 
> En parlant de clichés, j'ai conscience d'en avoir frôlé quelques uns, mais j'ose espérer m'en être bien sortie avec et que ça vous aura plu ^^ !
> 
> Avis ?   
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
